


Falling Into Place

by kkingofthebeach



Series: Boarding School [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Boarding School, Alternate Universe - High School, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-27
Updated: 2013-01-27
Packaged: 2017-11-27 05:11:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/658351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kkingofthebeach/pseuds/kkingofthebeach
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The boys all get together for a harry potter marathon in the dorm.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Falling Into Place

**Author's Note:**

> unadulterated fluff (i was having intense marauder feels at the time okay)

It’s Saturday night and there’s a whole group of them huddled up in Cas’ bedroom with the lights switched off and the curtains drawn. They’re holding an impromptu Harry Potter marathon, and since Cas has the most space and he’s the one who hasn’t seen or read Harry Potter, it has to be here. His laptop is mounted on an upturned laundry basket so that everyone can at least vaguely see, and there’s definitely too many people squashed into the room. There’s a spare mattress on the floor that four of them are sitting on, Dean and Cas with their backs against the bed, and Benny and Victor on either side of them. Ash is sitting cross-legged on the bed with Sam next to him, who is camping out on Cas’ floor for the weekend, and they’re all completely silent and transfixed.

The room stinks of microwaved popcorn, and Dean’s fingers are still greasy from dipping his hands into the bowl. Cas is leaning into him, their sides pressed close enough together that Dean can feel the heat of his thigh. Cas keeps leaning up to whisper into Dean’s ear, asking him questions and making quiet comments, and Dean’s skin prickles every time he feels lips accidentally brush his earlobe. They’ve been here practically all day, pausing only for food and bathroom breaks, and Dean has had to endure hours of Cas unknowingly teasing him in the simplest of ways. 

“Why don’t the rest of the class back him up?” Cas asks when Umbridge sets Harry off in class. Dean wraps an arm around him and pulls Cas tighter to his side, turning to speak softly into his ear.

“People don’t believe what they can’t see – they’d have to take Harry’s word for it,” he says, and Cas frowns as he continues to watch the screen. “They’re scared,” and Dean presses a kiss to Cas’ temple.

 “Why can’t they just trust Harry and Dumbledore?” Cas asks, looking perplexed.

 Dean smiles a little, “you expect too much of people, Cas.” 

“Yet you never disappoint.” His lips are at Dean’s neck now, just lingering against the skin gently as he breathes. When he pulls back, Cas looks at him as though he’s the single most important thing in the universe. 

Dean wants to lean in and kiss him properly, but there are four other guys in the room and he’s not sure if that’s okay. It’s not as though him and Cas are some big secret – all of their friends know that they’re dating – but Sam probably doesn’t want to see Dean push his tongue into Castiel’s mouth. They’re used to sneaking away into hidden corners and unlocked storerooms to steal kisses and get at each other’s skin, and Cas has taken very quickly to being shoved up against walls in tight spaces. Dean and Cas have already decided that they want to room together when they have to switch next semester, so they can’t let the dorm staff catch wind of anything more than platonic going on between them, otherwise they _definitely_ won’t be put in the same bedroom. 

But Dean wants to kiss Cas a lot right now, so he does. 

He leans in quickly, only meaning to peck Cas’ lips lightly to keep him going until the next break, but Cas keeps a hold of him by grabbing onto the front of his shirt. More than anything they’re just smiling against each other’s mouths, and Dean feels all warm and content inside until Victor jabs his elbow into his side. 

“No PDA allowed during movie night!” Victor grumbles, and he glares at the side of Dean’s head. 

“Ah just leave them be,” Benny says fondly from next to Cas, “you know they’ll do it anyway.” Victor sighs overdramatically and inches away from Dean a little, Benny chuckling in the background. 

“Can everyone just _shut up_?” Sam whines from above them, and they all settle down again and direct their attention back to the movie again. 

Dean unwinds his arm from around Cas so he can take his hand instead. He slips his fingers between Cas’ and brings them to his lips, kissing Cas’ knuckle before dropping their joined hands in his lap. Cas looks long and hard at Dean as if he wants to tell him something, but he just presses his lips together and smiles, giving Dean’s hand a squeeze.


End file.
